The White Cross
Ever tired of not hearing news when you need it? Sick of having to be on 24/7 just to be sure about everything? Well no more of that, because this is The White Cross! We will batch up a newsletter every Sunday! We have excellent staff, and much more. No more will you have to be in the dark of knowledge! Staff Every Group, Organization, Company, etc. needs staff! So here is a complete list of staff members, if you would like to join our staff. Just say so in the comments, or at the Message Wall of the Pressman. *Pressman - Blau Wolfe XIII *Reporter - Blau Wolfe XIII *Reporter - *Author - Blau Wolfe XIII *Author - *Revisor - Blau Wolfe XIII *Revisor - *Editor - Blau Wolfe XIII *Editor - *Publisher - Blau Wolfe XIII *Publisher - Staff Key Pressman - The Pressman is in charge of '''all '''The White Cross, he is basically like a CEO of it. Though they call him The Pressman since The White Cross does not work for the STC or The White Cross being it's own comapny. The White Cross is an organization, and collects profit via Newsletters, Books, etc. sold. Reporter - The Reporter goes around the wiki and collects information, then the Reporter hands it to the Pressman for approval. If the Pressman approves, the Reporter will hand his information to the Author. If the Pressman does not, the Information will not be released. Author - The Author writes the blog, but strictly does '''not '''publish it. The Author receives information from the Reporter, then types the Newsletter, Book, etc. When the Author finishes his writing piece, he will hand it to the Pressman. If the Pressman agrees, the Revisor will take care of it. If he doesn't then the Author will try again. Revisor - A Revisor checks the Author's work and see if it all makes sense, the Revisor looks for things like ' Dem Dumb Nutz Gotten uz Blewn '. When a Revisor completes his piece, he will hand it to the Pressman for verification. If he agrees, the Revisor passes it on to the editor. If he doesn't, the Revisor will try again. Editor - The Editor looks for any editing mistakes in the writing piece. An editor looks for grammer marks and fixes them like ' tHE CAT makex me' the lone star: '. When the editor has completed his work, he will pass it to the Pressman, then wait for his approval. If the Pressman approves, the piece goes to be published, if he doesn't, then the Editor will try again. Publisher - The simplest job of the Swiss Press, the Publishers usually are Authors, so they can get their well deserved 1 edit. The Publisher pretty much gets the writing piece after it goes through the process, and posts it as a blog. After the Publisher has done that, everyone can relax, and wait for next Thursday to start working again. Archives and Current Newsletter Here we have a list of all published Newsletters, and the Current one as well. Current Newsletter *Newsletter 3 Archived Newsletters *Newsletter 2 *Newsletter 1